Dream a Little Dream of Me
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Percy and Gina are both far, far away from each other, and all the want to be able to see and talk to each other in person. The only place where they aren't restricted by the large distance is in their own little dreams.


It was a late night on Sodor. Percy was taking the mail as he usually did every night. But he found himself thinking about Gina yet again. Ever since he sent his first letter to her and then she sent a letter back to him, he felt excited about her again. Even now, he wasn't fully sure if he was in love with her or not, but he managed to express some of that to Gina through his letters, and she expressed her own feelings in return with her letters. But he did not have any letters to send to her tonight. This time, he was only delivering mail across the island. At least he didn't need to worry about any letters getting to her this time. But he didn't need a letter from Gina to see her in his mind that night.

Eventually, Percy's mail run for Sodor was done and he was due to return to Tidmouth Sheds. When Percy came back, he settled in the berth beside Emily, rather tired from his mail runs. He spent a while staring up at the stars, hearing Gina's little Italian voice in his head, voicing her admiration for him. As he heard her voice, Percy deepened his imagination and remembered feeling her little lips when she kissed his cheek during her visit, making him shudder lightly to himself. He missed her ever since she left Sodor. Sending letters to each other did give them a sense of hope, but they still weren't face to face. For now, only dreams could briefly unite them.

Percy kept thinking about Gina for a long while, right until his eyelids could not stay open a moment longer and he drifted off to sleep. But his dreams began, not even five minutes later…

 _First, a sweet dream of him and Emily idling face to face in the Whistling Woods, smiling sweetly to each other and occasionally giving each other a kiss on the cheek with a giggle._

 _"I love you, Percy," Emily cooed sweetly._

 _"I love you too, mother," Percy whispered. "You're so lovely…"_

 _"Aww, thank you, Percy," said Emily. "I'm sure Gina would love to be here with you too."_

 _"Ohh…yes, she would be, Emily. If only she could come here again," said Percy._

 _"If we keep up what relationship you have with her through letters, maybe she will return," said Emily._

 _And then the dream changed to one that was more sentimental and romantic. Percy and Gina were idling together on the Italian Railway, touching noses together._

 _"G-Gina…" Percy whispered. "I…I want to say something to you."_

 _"What is it, chuck?" Gina asked. "Don't be shy."_

 _Percy stammered a little, but finally got it out. "Gina…I…w-well…I lo-l-love you, Gina."_

 _Gina's eyes widened and she gasped quietly as Percy blushed very deeply. Then he heard her cute giggle of delight._

 _"Really, my dear Percy? Do you love me?" she bubbled._

 _"Y-yes…I do love you," Percy giggled back._

 _Gina smiled sweetly at Percy for a minute or two. Then, to Percy's excitement, her lips softly puckered, then she suddenly took hold of Percy's lips and began kissing him. Percy felt his heart jump in his throat, but then his eyes rolled back and he began kissing Gina back, just as softly and lovingly. They felt a very warm, magical tingle inside each other. Gina knew Percy was an innocent, shy engine, so she made sure not to be too fiery with her kisses. Percy, in turn kissed her as gently as he could, right until they needed to breathe again._

 _When they released each other's lips, Percy and Gina's faces were bright red from holding their breath, and from blushing._

 _"Gina…" Percy whispered shakily. "No one has ever kissed me like that before…"_

 _"Si, Percy," said Gina. "I'm so happy to kiss you at last. I love you."_

 _Percy's heart flipped joyfully. "Oh…Gina!" he peeped. "I love you too!" And he began giving Gina little kisses on her cheek._

 _"Ooh! P-Percy…" Gina bubbled. "You little cutie, you have such fine little kisses."_

 _"I love your kisses too, Gina," Percy smiled shyly. "I'm so happy to love you…"_

 _Gina smiled right at Percy, and began kissing him on his cheek over and over. Percy began to giggle and whimper as her lips tickled very lightly. He stared at Gina's lovely curves in her face, making her look so cute. Gina could see him looking at her and giggled as she kept kissing Percy's cheek._

 _"Percy…my dear Percy…" Gina whispered. But as she said those words, Percy felt himself regaining his senses in his own world._

When Percy woke up, he saw Emily, buffered to him and kissing his cheek.

"Percy…my dear Percy…" Emily whispered between kisses.

"Emily?" Percy whispered as he remembered where he was. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on my little son," said Emily. "I heard you mumbling a little in your sleep."

"I…I was?" said Percy. "Oh. Did you hear any of what I said?"

"Well…" Emily began, looking a little sorry. "I think I heard you mention Gina…I'm sorry if I interrupted a dream of her."

"Don't be sorry, mother," said Percy. "It was a very lovely dream." He told Emily about what he had dreamt, making her smile.

"That sounds very sweet, Percy," said Emily. "I know you're still wondering if you're really in love with her, but I promise, everything will come clear in the end, Percy."

"I know, Emily. You know that the best of all of us…and so does Thomas," said Percy.

"Aww. Sweet dreams, Percy," Emily whispered. She kissed his cheek once more and returned to her berth. Percy fell asleep again, feeling quite happy with his little dream that night. One day soon, there would be more to come for him and Gina.

Way out in Italy, that very same night, Gina had settled in her own sheds with Stella, Giovanni and Tony. She found herself on a similar wave of thought that Percy had back on Sodor. Once again, she was thinking deeply about Percy again. As she looked at the sky, she remembered all the sweet, encouraging words Percy gave her during her visit. Even he believed she was a real queen, like the name she carried on her home railway. She really liked how nice he was to her, even if he was timid and shy sometimes, but that's what made Gina like him even more. She fondly remembered the letters they exchanged to each other and wondered for a while what would come next.

Gina continued to think about Percy, his sweet heart for her, the letters they exchanged to express their feelings and more, right until she couldn't keep her eyes open either. She fell asleep with her friends, and soon, she had a little dream too…

 _Gina had broken down with a load of goods just before the sun went down. Her piston popped and she lost all her steam. Stella had come by to help her back to the sheds._

 _"I'm sorry for your break-down, Gina," said Stella. "But do cheer up. I'll get you back to the sheds…there's someone for you to see there."_

 _"Really, Stella?" asked Gina. "Who?"_

 _"Wait and see," winked Stella. Before long, Gina was helped back to the line just outside the sheds. Stella left her there and returned to the sheds, eagerly waiting for Gina to see her visitor. Giovanni saw Gina and saw a chance to be falsely superior to her again. He huffed over the turntable and approached the Queen of Shunting._

 _"Well, Gina…what did I tell you?" he jeered rudely. "A queen would not break down so easily." But suddenly, a familiar engine rushed into Gina's view and stopped beside Giovanni. And then…_

 _"WHEESH!" went Percy. Giovanni jumped and ran back to the sheds! He retreated right into his berth and the doors slammed shut. Stella and Tony laughed quite hard._

 _"Bravo, Percy!" they cheered together before they reversed right inside their berths and shut the doors to leave Gina and Percy be._

 _Gina was laughing at Giovanni's reaction too, but now she took her time to look at Percy, astounded and amazed by his unexpected appearance._

 _"Hola, Gina," Percy peeped with charm._

 _"Hola, Percy," Gina replied. "But what are you doing here?"_

 _"Protecting you from the big engines. I did it for Edward when I first came to Sodor."_

 _"Really, Percy?" Gina bubbled._

 _Percy buffered to Gina and kissed her nose. "Yes. But I surprised Giovanni more than I did Henry. Henry didn't retreat into his berth and have the doors slam on him!"_

 _Gina burst into laughter again with Percy as they both saw how shocked Giovanni behaved._

 _"Grazie, Percy…for coming here, for me!" Gina gasped happily._

 _Percy blushed as he touched his nose to hers. "My pleasure, Gina. I'm very happy to be right here, with you."_

 _Gina suddenly puckered her lips and began kissing Percy wildly on his cheeks. Percy would have giggled with delight, but with the sudden kisses he was feeling on his cheeks, he felt his whole boiler getting very warm and bubbly inside. He stared dreamily at Gina, and she giggled immensely before puckering her lips again and smooching his lips with all her love and affection for her little friend. She watched happily as Percy blushed and rolled his eyes in circles, just giggling shyly as the kisses kept going, right until the dream had to end._

Gina suddenly woke up, still feeling lips on her own cheeks for half a second, until she saw where she was. She was just in her own sheds with Giovanni, Stella and the other engines. She looked around and saw her fellow engines and suddenly felt sad.

"Oh, this be no fair. Why can't my dear Percy be here?" she moaned as she looked up at the moon. In her desperate imagination, she saw Percy's face form upon the moon.

"Gina? What's the matter?" Stella asked. Gina looked to her friend.

"Oh, Stella…I dreamt of my bonnie Percy. He came to see me after you helped be to the sheds when I broke down…and I kept kissing him…"

Stella smiled. "That's very bonnie indeed, Gina," she said. "I really hope you get to see him again. Goodnight."

"Grazie, Stella. Goodnight," said Gina. She looked at the sky once again and remembered what she said in her latest letter…where she me mentioned that her final answer for Percy would not disappoint him.

"Well, Percy…my answer won't disappoint you. I promise…my dear engine." Gina whispered as she remembered the latest letter she sent him. And Gina fell asleep again. And so that night, both Percy and Gina had dreamt a little dream of each other. But dreams still had the chance of coming true. In due time, Percy and Gina would find that some of their own dreams would come true too. An epiphany of sorts would come along soon.

* * *

It's been awhile, but after the nonstop updates and uploads with the whole ending of the Sailor John stuff, I was feeling a bit burnt out, so I needed a break. In my absence though, as we know, Season 22 has been airing in the UK and Australia, and while the UK will only be airing new episodes for one more week, Australia will continue to air all the remaining episodes of the season, minus "Kangaroo Christmas", which ultimately doesn't matter because that episode is being released on DVD in the UK next week. So basically by next week we'll have seen all of Season 22, and honestly, I'm really enjoying it. There are a few duds, but the majority of the episodes so far I've really liked. Well, until next time, leave a review and tell us what you thought about this story.


End file.
